Pasmado
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: "Sabías que había una posibilidad." -le recordó ella con gentileza. Draco no podía reclamar ignorancia sobre los pájaros y las abejas en estos momentos de la vida. (Drabble D&G)


Saludos a todos y todas. Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a publicar otra historia de mi creación, que espero que sea del agrado de todos los lectores de FFnet.

**Renuncia:**_ Harry Potter y su mágico universo no me pertenecen a mi -si así hubiese sido otro gallo cantaría-, sino a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros._

**ooo00o00ooo**

**PASMADO**

_Escrita por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**ooo00o00ooo**

Ginny se resistió al repentino impulso de azotar a Draco, quien la miraba completamente pasmado. Tenía sus ojos grises muy abiertos, su boca abierta, y sus cejas tan alzadas que apenas se podrían distinguir de su cabello. Era la expresión más divertida que le había visto hacer, y es que era precisamente el polo opuesto a su sonrisa característica.

"Sabías que había una posibilidad." -le recordó ella con gentileza. Draco no podía reclamar ignorancia sobre los pájaros y las abejas en estos momentos de la vida.

Ella habría esperado que el rubio le lanzase una reiterada negativa sobre ello, pero éste sólo llegó a cerrar su boca y continuó observándola estupefacto. La valentía que ella había estado sintiendo comenzaba a desvanecerse, y en su lugar florecía rápidamente una semilla de duda.

Ella tomó un paso hacía él. "Dí algo."

Él apuntó su dedo a ella y abrió la boca, pero de su cavidad bucal no surgió sonido alguno.

Ginny nunca se había dado cuenta de que se podía dejar a alguien completamente mudo, sin ningún tipo de magia, pero aparentemente se podía. La prueba la tenía ante si misma. Bueno, si nada más venía de este momento incómodo y potencialmente terrible, al menos aprendería algo de ello.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Ella esperó, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y nauseabunda por cada segundo que transcurría. Sus dedos encontraron el hilo suelto sobre el botón del puño de su blusa, comenzando a retorcerlo de los nervios que tenía. Unos pocos segundos después, el botón salió volando. Pero la pelirroja ni se molestó en mirar por donde había caído. Tenía problemas mucho más serios que el paradero de un pequeño botón extraviado.

Draco abrió sus ojos y pareció llegar a algún tipo de resolución. Trató de darle un asentimiento tranquilizador con la cabeza, o al menos, eso le parecía a ella. "No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Contrataremos a alguien para que nos ayude a hacernos cargo de esta situación."

"¿Disculpa?"

Su comportamiento normal y calmado de siempre había regresado. "Me refiero a que contrataremos a alguien que nos ayude con este... este problema."

Ginny clavó sus uñas en sus palmas. "¿Problema? Esto no es un problema, idiota."

Él se metió ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos y trató de relajarse, inclinándose contra la pared. "Tampoco es un regalo."

Los ojos de ella enrojecieron. "¿Eso es lo que se te ocurre decir para mejorar la situación? Esto tampoco estaba en mis planes. Pero a mi no me veras entrando en pánico y convirtiéndome en un imbécil inmaduro."

Ahora si que la había hecho.

Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron. Su postura se endureció. Se había transformado en lo que ella llamaba mentalmente como el _modo Malfoy_. En otras palabras, se había encerrado completamente.

Inhalando como si estuviese oliendo algo podrido, él declaró. "Si así es cómo te sientes, quizás deberías haber sido un poco más cuidadosa en..."

"Detente ahora mismo." Ginny se acercó a él. "Más te vale que pienses muy bien lo que vayas a decirme, porque podrías sufrir algunas consecuencias desagradables."

"Fuiste tú quien comenzó a insultarme."

"Tienes razón. Estoy..., estoy agobiada por mi situación actual y tu reacción no estaba ayudando, pero no debí insultarte."

"Fueron tres insultos."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me llamaste idiota, imbécil e inmaduro."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo hice. Intentaré no repetírtelo de nuevo, pero tienes que dar un paso adelante. Maldita sea, dame algo de apoyo, Draco." -su voz se quebró y ella sollozó.

La expresión de él se suavizó considerablemente. "Yo..., esto..., Oh, lo siento." -dijo él, mientras se acercaba a ella, abrazándola tiernamente y besándola en la frente. "Lo siento mucho. Estará bien. Todo estará bien. Lo superaremos juntos."

Ella se relajó en su abrazo. "Gracias. Necesitaba oírlo."

"A nuestra edad, esto es tan embarazoso." -murmuró él, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

Retrocediendo un poco, ella le sonrió a él. "Te das cuenta de que este bebe irá a Hogwarts con nuestros nietos."

Él volvió a besar su frente con ternura. "Sólo una Weasley podría ser fértil a los 62."

"Sólo un Malfoy podría ir tras su esposa a los 63." -se rió ella.

"Qué puedo decir. Sigues tan apetecible como el primer día. Y si la memoría no me falla, y que conste que nunca me ha fallado, nunca te he escuchado ninguna queja por ello." -comentó él, mirándola con deseo, a lo que ella le contestó con un juguetón golpe en el hombro, aunque en su rostro se veía que aquel comentario no le había desagradado para nada.

"¿Y cómo se lo diremos a los chicos? Se nos va a caer la cara de la vergüenza." -comentó la pelirroja.

"Bueno, podríamos hacer el anuncio la semana próxima, en la cena de nuestro cuadragésimo aniversario." -sugirió Draco. "Toda la familia estará ahí y así sólo lo tendremos que decir una vez."

"Buena idea. Ahora..."

Él la interrumpió con un beso. Ella se derritió contra él justo como lo hizo la primera vez que él la besó hace tantos años. Mientras, ella sentía cierto remordimiento por no serle completamente sincera y contarle el resto de la noticia, pero tras ver su reacción, no quería arruinarle el buen humor que estaba demostrándole en ese preciso momento. Por tanto, la noticia de que estaban esperando gemelos tendría que esperar otro momento más adecuado...

**FIN**

**ooo00o00ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** La idea se me ocurrió cuando recordé una película que echaron por la televisión hace algunas semanas, en la que se narraba como una pareja, en la que ambos ya estaban a punto de alcanzar la cincuentena mientras pensaban en cómo disfrutar la libertad que iba a suponer el tener la casa para ellos sólitos, iba a tener un inesperado bebe justo cuando su hijo mayor les anunciaba que su pareja estaba embarazada y que el hijo menor acababa de ingresar en la universidad. Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre de la película, aunque era de esas películas de multicine que echan por las tardes._

_Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresita de este one-fic (después de todo, si los magos y brujas llegan a vivir más de 150 años, no sería de extrañar que el periodo de fertilidad de las brujas fuese más extenso que el de las muggles. Y si añadimos a la mezcla una Weasley y un Malfoy, hay premio fijo) y dejéis muchos reviews._

_PS: Por favor, haced el favor de visitar mi nueva traducción de un long-fic, que en este caso es la de una historia muy original denominada Harry Potter y el Títere del Tiempo (Harry Potter and the Puppet of Time, en la lengua de nuestra querida JKR), cuyo autor original es Calanor. Muy pronto actualizaré con el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
